


It Isn't the End

by kaskaskasleil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Cute Kids, Depression, Eventual Romance, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Game(s), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaskaskasleil/pseuds/kaskaskasleil
Summary: After getting her partner, Aurora, back, and Nuzleaf returning to Serene village, Hiro's life is finally becoming some what normal. That is, until a devestating injury renders her back left leg useless. Unable to carry on with missions for the expedition society, she is sent back to serene village. She begins to experience emotions more complex then she ever had before. She feels as though her life is over, that there's nothing left for her. It's all up to old friends, new friends, and a certain leaf dad to convince her otherwise.





	1. One Fateful Morning

Hiro woke to the weak light of dawn seeping out of her bedroom window. She slowly rose from her nest, stretching and letting out a little yawn. She made her way through the entrance to her room and into the main part of the house, where she spotted Nuzleaf preparing their breakfast, slightly surprised to see him up this early.

"Mornin', darlin'! It's a bit early, isn't it? I reckon ya slept well last night?" He asked. A few months ago, after Hiro had gotten her partner, Aurora the riolu back, Nuzleaf had moved back into serene village. Since then, the two had been trying to repair their parent-child relationship. Hiro would often come and visit for a few days, and Nuzleaf was always thrilled to have her.

"I slept great last night! I guess my body just felt like waking up a little early today." The small Fenniken answered. "That's good to hear." Nuzleaf replied. "but, if you don't mind me asking, why are you up so early?" Hiro asked.

"Well, since you're visitin', I reckoned I'd do somethin' special for breakfast this mornin'. I'm makin' your favorite, Pecha berry muffins!" He stated. Hiro's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite sweet.

"R-really?! Pecha berry muffins?!" Hiro asked excitedly. Nuzleaf didn't have time to respond as a hyperactive Fenniken launched herself into his arms. "Thank you! I love you so so so so much!" She cried. Nuzleaf chuckled. "Love ya too, my lil' Hiro."

Their embrace was, however, cut short as a distressed cry rung out through the village. "Somebody help! It's my child! I think she's gone into the foreboding forest!"

Within seconds, Hiro was out of Nuzleaf's arms and racing out the door. She was met with the sight of a frantic Sylveon pacing back and forth. "Oh Arceus, what am I going to do? not my sweet little Eevee! She's all I have left of her father!"

"Don't worry, I'll find your Eevee!" Hiro reassured her. "B-but your just a little kid! You can't go into the forest alone!" The Sylveon cut in. "Trust me, I may not look it, but I've cleared dungeons much more difficult than foreboding forest. I'm a member of the expedition society!" Hiro replied.

"what's goin' on here?!" Came Nuzleaf's worried voice. "I'm going into foreboding forest to save Eevee!" Hiro told him. "You should take Aurora, then! I reckon you could use some back up! Or I could go if you-"

"No, I'll be fine." Hiro clarified. "Knowing Aurora, she's probably still asleep. And you need to finish making the muffins."

"Okay, but you better be careful!" Nuzleaf was looking down at her with a concerned expression. "Of course I will! This is nothing compared to some of the dungeons I've been through!" She called over her, shoulder, running in the direction of foreboding forest.

"Somethin's tellin' me I shouldn't have let her run off all alone..." Nuzleaf muttered.


	2. One Slip Up

Hiro had come to the fourth floor of the eerie, dense forest. She thoroughly searched each floor for any trace of the small Eevee. She had been quite unlucky, so far. There wasn't a single sign that anyone had been here since she had gone in after Goomy all that time ago _. I don't blame them! I wouldn't be here either, if it weren't to find Eevee! Speaking of Eevee, I'm sure she's going to get quite the scolding from Sylveon about_ _this!_ The small Fenniken reminisced.

 

As the Fenniken moved forward through the dungeon, the branches grew denser, making it increasingly harder for her to see. _I hope I find Eevee soon, so we can get out of this creepy forest! Sylveon's probably worrying, and I'm sure Nuzleaf is too. It has been a couple hours, and I did tell them I'd be back real soon._

 

Suddenly, she tripped over an old, gnarled tree root. She attempted to pull herself back up, only to feel a sharp pain jolt through her back left foot. Startled, she swung her head around to discover that her foot had become caught under the old root.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

A small Eevee dashed from the edge of the foreboding forest back towards serene village. She spotted her mother, a Sylveon, pacing frantically near the entrance. Beside her was an equally worried Nuzleaf. "I reckon she should be back by now... " He kept muttering.

 

"Mama!" The Eevee cried. The Sylveon stopped in her tracks, turning to the Eevee. Relief washed through her gaze. "Eevee! I thought I'd lost you! NEVER do that again! Just because some kids dare you to do something doesn't mean you should actually do it! You don't know how worried I've been!"

 

The Nuzleaf approached the two anxiously. "Isn't Hiro with you? She went in that forest to look for you." "No, sir. I didn't actually go in the forest, I just went near it." "But that means-" Sylveon began, but was cut off by Nuzleaf. "She's still in the forest!" he cried.

 

"What if she's hurt?! or lost, oh she's probably so scared! What if she's...?This all my fault! I'm the worst father ever!"

 

"What's going on here?" Nuzleaf turned in the direction of the familiar voice to see Caracosta, closely followed by Marita.

 

"It's Hiro!" Cried Nuzleaf. "she went in them woods, lookin' for Eevee and she ain't come back since."

 

The village was beginning to wake up, many Pokemon hearing the commotion, until the whole village gathered.

 

"What forest?" Caracosta asked. "Hiro could be in trouble!" Aurora exclaimed anxiously. "Hush, child." Caracosta gently silenced the Riolu. "Nuzleaf, there's no need to worry, we'll find her." He added.

 

"Espurr, do you think you can use your telepathy to reach Hiro?" Watchog asked. "I can try." Came her reply.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. To Nuzleaf's horror, he saw worry in them.

 

"I can't get a hold of her." Espurr clarified. "She might be unconscious."

 

Nuzleaf's heart stopped. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction of foreboding forest, not even stopping when he heard a Pokemon cry "wait!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hiro's next several attempts to free herself were unsuccessful. She flailed around frantically, in an attempt to get her foot loose. She collapsed to the ground, panting and in terrible pain.

 

 _I need to find Eevee!_ She thought frustratedly. _There has to be another way out from under this stupid root!_

She glanced up at the huge, decaying tree, wondering if hitting the tree hard enough could somehow make the root on top of her paw slip. A creak suddenly sounded from the ancient tree.

 

"Hm?" Hiro began noticing more about the tree, such as how it was leaning forward, and it didn't appear to be rooted very deep. More creaking. 

 

"Last time I checked, trees don't make noise. Unless... " the tree creaked louder, shifting in her direction. oh no. No no no no no no no no no. The tree was about to fall. On her.

 

The fear Hiro felt next was comparable of the fear she felt when facing dark matter. _Arceus_ _help me!_ She frantically looked down at her paw, hoping the root would somehow loosen with the falling tree. If anything, the weight on her paw only increased. Her blood turned to ice. She was going to die here, all alone, before she even got to evolve, find love, or have a family of her own.

 

Hiro thought of all her losses. She would never again get to see Nuzleaf, or Aurora, or the other kids ever again. She would no longer get to feel the sense of wonder she felt while on an adventure, or the warmth she felt when around Nuzleaf, Aurora, and all the others she thought of as family. 

 

She would never return to the expidition society after a long day of adventuring. She wouldn't see all her fellow expedition society members dig into their food eagerly. She would never again hear Aurora's laugh. Or get to see Nuzleaf's expression of sheer joy when she returned home after a long while of hard work in lively town. Hiro began sobbing uncontrollably.

 

With a final snap, the tree came crashing down on her, knocking the air out of her lungs. She felt a shock of unbearable pain, mainly coming from her back left leg, the one that had been stuck under the root. She turned to look at her leg, pain searing through her as she did so.

 

She gasped. What once had been her leg was now a bloody, mangled mess, bone shards visibly sticking out of her skin.. The pain and shock made her head spin. She thought she heard a voice in her head, but the ringing in her ears made it impossible to discern what it was saying. Hiro's vision went black as she faded into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. What Never Should've Happened

Nuzleaf leapt from branch to branch, faster than he ever had in his life. Caracosta, Aurora, and a Zangoose who all insisted on coming tried their best to match his pace from below.

 

From branch to branch to branch, he couldn't stop. Not until he found Hiro. He _had_ to save his little Hiro. The child who had saved him.

 

The branches grew closer and closer together, until he couldn't see the ground below him. This wasn't going to work. He leapt down from the tree top and directly on to the ground, and kept right on running, not even caring about the pain he felt from the force of the impact. All he cared about now was finding his little Hiro and getting her out of this forest of hell.

 

Up ahead, he saw what appeared to be the wreckage of a collapsed tree. _Oh Arceus, please don't let her be under there!_ He prayed silently.

 

He had to check. He approached the fallen tree, still praying he wouldn't see what he feared. He caught sight of a yellow scrap of fur. _Oh Arceus, please don't let that be what I think it is!_ He pleaded. But it was, he realised as he got closer to it.

 

Hiro's crumpled form lying half under the tree, in a pool of blood. "HIRO!" He cried, running to her wrapping his arms around her neck. He was dimly aware of footsteps sounding closer and closer. "Hiro!" He lay her head in his lap, hoping he could somehow revive her by holding her close. _This never should of happened!_

 

Memories flooded his mind. Their first meeting. How she ended up staying with him. The real feeling of affection he'd felt for his child, even as he was possessed. Fighting back dark matter's control for as long as he could, with Hiro as his motivation.

 

When she'd left to join the expedition society, and he could no longer delay dark matter's control. The look of anxiousness on Hiro's face when he had come to visit, replaced by one of relief and joy when he had said he wasn't upset about her running away.

 

"Hiro, ya have to get up! Ya can't give up now! I-I need ya Hiro! P-please w-wake up!" The look of hurt and betrayal on the young fenniken's face as she learned she was all just part of his plan. He sobbed. she remained stiller than when she'd been sent to the voidlands. _Consarn it! This is all my fault! If I hadn't let her go on that stupid rescue mission, none of this would've ever happened!_

 

_How terrible a father can I be? Even if I was being controlled by dark matter, I decived her so she thought she could trust me, then I just used her and turned her to stone! Then after all that, she still wanted to live with me! And now, this!_

 

"Hiro!" he heard Aurora yell. "Is she...dead?" She asked quietly, tearing up. Caracosta and Zangoose just stared on in shock at the scene in front of them.

 

Caracosta finally found the words to speak. "Is she breathing?" He asked. Nuzleaf put a hand on the small Fenniken's side and watched closely. He could feel a faint rise and fall. "She's alive!" Nuzleaf cried. "Oh, thank Arceus she's alive!" Unspeakable joy and relief surged through him. His little Hiro was alive. "YES!!!" Aurora cried.

 

"We need to find a way to get her out from under this tree." Caracosta spoke, reminding Nuzleaf that they still had a big problem left. "What if we all pushed it at the same time?" Aurora asked. "No, it's too heavy, that won't work." He turned around to face Zangoose. "You know fury swipes, don't you?"

 

"Yeah. Why?" he responded. "Try cutting the part of the tree on top of Hiro." Caracosta explained. Nuzleaf stepped back so Zangoose would have a clear path. "You be careful not to cut Hiro!" He warned.

 

"I will!" He responded. He slashed again and again at the tree, making deep indents. "It's working!" Aurora yelled excitedly. "Do it again!" Nuzleaf called, hope flickering in his chest. Again, Zangoose slashed at tree, until the part covering Hiro was down to almost nothing.

 

"One more time!" Nuzleaf yelled. In one slash of his claws, Zangoose tore through the remaining tree. At last, Hiro was free.

 

Nuzleaf wasted no time, imidietly running to his child and scooping her into his arms. Almost as soon as he did so, he saw the source of all the blood. He gasped. The rest of her was fine, aside from a few scratches, but her back left leg was twisted at an unnatural angle, shards of bone jutting out, leaking blood everywhere.

 

"Her leg!" Aurora cried, eyes wide with shock. Nuzleaf was already running back towards serene village. They needed to get her to Audino, and fast.

 

 


	4. A Low Chance

Nuzleaf made it to serene village, holding a still out cold Hiro close to his chest, the other three not far behind him. He heard gasps from all the villagers as they saw Hiro's condition, as well as several questions aimed at him such as "What happened?" "Is she okay?" and "What happened to her leg?!" Nuzleaf didn't have time to answer questions.

"AUDINO!" He called. She came racing towards them. "Here I am!" she responded. She froze when she saw Hiro. "Oh Arceus, how did this happen?"

"A tree fell on her and she's losing a lot of blood and she needs help now." He explained quickly. Audio carefully took the Fenniken and hurried back towards her house. "Why don't you go wash up while I see what I can do to help her?" She called. Nuzleaf looked down at himself, sickened by the sight he was met with.

He was covered in blood. _Hiro's blood._ He hurried down to the lake to wash himself off, passing Caracosta who seemed to be explaining to the village what had happened, while attempting to calm down Aurora as the young riolu shook violently.                                    --------------------------------------------------------- Nuzleaf raced to Audino's house, entering without even bothering to knock first. He spotted Hiro, lying in a nest, twisted leg now bandaged up, Audio watching her nervously. "Will she be okay?" He asked anxiously.

"To be completely honest with you, I don't know." She responded. "I managed to stop the bleeding, but her leg is badly broken. She's fighting to stay alive right now, and I think she has a very low chance of living through this. And even if she does, she won't be able to walk right ever again. I'm sorry."

Nuzleaf's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. _A low chance of surviving?_ Fear and self loathing coarsed through him, and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. _Now if I'd just listened to that feeling I'd had and not let her go into that damn forest, none of this would have even happened! Now she might not even live to see another day because of my stupidity!_


	5. Against All Odds

Hiro woke to the bright afternoon sunlight. She started to stretch, but stopped abruptly when pain shot up her back left leg. Lying back down, she turned to face her leg. She was shocked to find it wrapped up, and in and in an abnormal position. Then, it all came back to her.

 

 _I  was in foreboding forest, searching for Eevee, when that tree fell on me! But I survived? And I'm back in Nuzleaf's house?_ "Nuzleaf!" She called out, hoping he could explain to her what had happened. 

 

"Hiro!" Nuzleaf dashed into her room, relief sparkling in his eyes. "You're awake!" He sat next to her, careful not to touch her leg, and she layed her head down in his lap.

 

"What happened?" Hiro asked. "A tree fell on ya and ya almost died! I had to take ya to Audio. You were out for three days! I-I didn't know if you were ever gonna wake up! I- Hiro, I'm sorry! I shoulda never let ya go into them woods alone! This is all my fault!" Nuzleaf was on the verge of tears at this point.

 

"Nuzleaf, it wasn't your fault!" She argued. "Going into foreboding forest was my decision!" Nuzleaf didn't respond. Her thoughts wandered for a moment, when she remembered Eevee.

 

"Eevee! Is she alright?" She asked urgently. "Yeah, she came out just fine." Nuzleaf responded. "Ya know, it's funny" He added. "No matter what happens to ya, you always think about others before yourself. I reckon I should expect nothing less from my lil' Hiro."

 

Hiro tried to speak, but her throat was dry. "I reckon ya must be pretty thirsty, huh?" Nuzleaf asked. Hiro nodded. "I'll go get ya some water, okay?" He got up to leave, leaving Hiro alone with her thoughts.

 

 _How badly did I hurt my leg? She thought. I can't even move it, and when I try, all I feel is pain! Why did that tree have to fall on me? It could've landed somewhere_ _else_. She tried again to move her leg, only resulting in more pain. _I probably won't be able to walk for quite a while._

 

"I'm back, darlin'." Nuzleaf said, laying a bowl of water in front of her. Hiro nuzzled his hand in gratitude and began lapping up the water. She looked up at Nuzleaf. "I'm done." "Okay darlin', let me get that out of your way." He said picking up the bowl and placing it on the other side of the room.

 

"I'm hungry. Did you leave me any muffins?" She asked, beginning to feel sleepy. "Sorry darlin', but I reckon I burnt 'em." Hiro looked down, slightly disappointed. "But" he added. "Kangaskhan sent ya these." Nuzleaf brought in a small basket, filled with pecha berries and croissants.

 

"Is this all for me?" Hiro asked, eyes lighting up. "yup." Nuzleaf responded. Without hesitating, Hiro dug in. She savored the taste, as it had been quite some time since she'd last eaten. After a few minutes, she seemed satisfied.

 

She curled up in her nest, letting out a little yawn, and hearing a "d'aww!" from Nuzleaf. "I reckon yer pretty sleepy, huh?" Hiro nodded her head sleepily. "Alright. Sleep well, my lil' Hiro." He spoke softly, planting a kiss on her head. But as he moved to get up, he felt two tiny paws grab him.

 

"Stay with me." Hiro murmured sleepily. Nuzleaf looked down at the little Fenniken and smiled. "Alright, darlin'. Can't say no to that face." He sat down next to her, and she placed her head in his lap, drifting off to sleep.

 

 


	6. Visitors

Hiro woke that morning, remembering her condition and not stretching her injured leg. The night before, she had cried a reasonable amount. She had been justly distressed about her situation, and it didn't help that her leg had been in terrible pain. Nuzleaf tried his best to comfort her, but could only do so much.

 

"Yer up, I see?" Hiro heard a familiar voice as Nuzleaf walked into her room. "I reckon ya want yer breakfast, huh lil' Hiro?" She nodded. "I hope yer leg ain't hurtin' to bad?" He asked. "Not as bad as yesterday." She responded.

 

"Y'know, I reckon it ain't to good for ya to be cooped up in that nest for so long." Nuzleaf said. "But it hurts too bad to walk!" Hiro said, the very Idea of putting weight on her injured leg made her cringe. "I know, darlin'. That's why I'm gonna carry ya."

 

It felt good to be out of her nest, even if she still had to be carried around by Nuzleaf. He held her in one arm, careful not to touch her injured leg, while he set some apples on the table with the other. When he was done, he sat her down at the table.

 

"So" Nuzleaf said inbetween bites of his apple. "Ya wouldn't mind havin' some visitors today, would ya Hiro? Aurora's been dyin' to see ya ever since yesterday when she heard ya had woken up. I told her no yesterday, cause you were still gettin' over the shock, but now that yer doin' a bit better, Carracosta and I figured she could come see ya, if ya feel up to it. Espurr wants to see how yer doin', too."

 

Hiro's thoughts traveled to her partner. _She must be pretty worried about me. I would be worried too, if something like this happened to her. I've missed her, too. It'll be great to see her again._

 

"Of course, if ya ain't feelin' up to it-" Nuzleaf began, but was cut off by Hiro. "I'd love to see Aurora again! Espurr, too! When are they coming? Will they be here soon?" Nuzleaf chuckled. "Soon enough, kid." He replied, reaching a hand out to stroke the fur on her head.

 

"Done eatin'?" Nuzleaf asked, seeing that she had finished her apple. "mmm hmm!" She replied. He set her back down in her nest. "I talked to Audio, and she said I should probably clean yer leg and redo the bandages. I reckon it'll probably hurt, but I'll get it over with as quick I can. Just grit yet teeth, okay my lil' Hiro?" Nuzleaf told her.

 

"Okay..." Hiro agreed reluctantly. Nuzleaf carefully removed the bandages, Hiro whining softly in pain. "I know, I know. It hurts, but we can't let it get infected." He soothed, though Hiro could tell he himself was having a hard time putting her through all the pain.

 

He splashed some water over the now unbandaged leg, making Hiro yelp sharply as pain rippled through it. Nuzleaf flinched a bit. "I'm sorry, darlin'! I didn't mean to hurt ya!" He re-bandaged her leg, Hiro still whining.

 

"There, all done. See?" Nuzleaf stroked Hiro's fur to comfort her. He was about to sit down next to her, when a knock sounded at the door. "Hold on, darlin'. Lemme' get that." But before Nuzleaf could get up, a hyperactive Riolu raced through the house and into Hiro's room.

 

"HIROOO!" Aurora called upon reaching Hiro's room. "Oh thank Arceus your okay! I was so worried about you!" She ran over to Hiro's nest, Nuzleaf putting a hand in front of her to keep her from running into Hiro.

 

"Careful there, kiddo. She's still recoverin', so I reckon ya oughta be gentle with her." Nuzleaf warned. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be knocked out for another three days!" Hiro added.

 

"Sorry!" Aurora apologised. "I was just really glad you're okay!" Aurora sat down by Hiro's nest, flinging her arms around the Fenniken's neck. "Oh, and I got these for you!" Aurora was holding a small bag of gummis, which she gave to Hiro.

 

"Thanks, Aurora!" Hiro exclaimed, tearing open the pack and devouring a blue gummi. "I'm just so happy you're okay!" Aurora cried, wrapping her arms around Hiro's neck once more. "So, does your leg still hurt?" Aurora asked. "Not as bad as before, but some times it still really hurts." Hiro responded. "Oh. I'm sorry your in so much pain." Aurora sympathized. "It's fine for the most part, realy." Hiro reassured her.

 

The two sat and talked for about twenty minutes, when they heard a knock at the door. "That must be Espurr. I'll get it." Nuzleaf called from the other room. Hiro and Aurora looked through the gap in Hiro's room to see Nuzleaf opening the door for Espurr and Watchog.

 

"Good morning', y'all." Nuzleaf greeted them. "I reckon you're hear to see Hiro?" "Good morning to you as well, Nuzleaf. I apologize if we're late, Espurr wanted to make a surprise for Hiro." Watchog responded. 

 

"Oh no, you're not at all. The girls are in the other room, Espurr." Nuzleaf reassured. "When you're done playing with your friends, contact me so I can come by and get you." Watchdog said. "Okay." Espurr responded. Espurr enter the small room, carrying a basket. "Hey, Espurr!" Aurora called. "Hi Espurr!" Hiro greeted as well.

 

"H-hello." Espurr said quietly. "I came to see how you were d-doing, H-hiro." "I'm doing pretty good! C'mon and sit down!" Hiro patted the spot on the other side of her nest, closer to the wall. Espurr slowly walked over and sat by Hiro, blushing. She placed the basket in front of Hiro.

 

"I-I heard you really like pecha berry muffins, so Watchog helped me make some." She explained. "Wow! I love these! Thank you so much, Espurr!" Hiro said, nuzzling Espurr on the cheek, causing her to blush even more. "It's n-no p-problem, really." Espurr responded. Hiro was a bit surprised to see Espurr lose her regularly calm composure.

 

"So how is it living with Watchdog? He seems like he'd be really strict, even stricter than my pops!" Aurora asked. "Actually, it's not that hard, living with him. As long as I'm good and follow the rules. And I actually like having someone to fuss over me, it's a lot better than being all alone." Espurr responded.

 

Over the next few hours, the trio sat and talked, eating gummis and pecha berry muffins. There was a knock at the door, and Nuzleaf ran to get it. Watchog entered. "Espurr, are you ready to go? It's almost lunchtime." Watchog asked.

 

"Yes sir." Espurr replied. "Sorry I forgot to contact you, I was just having a lot of fun, so I guess it kinda slipped." She apologized. "That's alright. Just try harder to remember next time, okay? And I'm glad you had fun. And I'm proud of you for wanting to come here. Usually, you're too shy to play with the other children, much less ask if you can visit them."

 

Espurr blushed, clearly not used to compliments. She turned to Hiro and Aurora. "Bye." She said in her normal quiet tone. "Goodbye, Espurr!" Hiro said. "Bye." Aurora said. "Oh, and Hiro? One last thing." Espurr hugged Hiro around the neck, before running away blushing.

 

"Y'know, my pops probably wants me back soon, so I better leave too." Aurora said, running out the door. "Bye." Hiro muttered. "Thanks for letting Espurr come over! I hope Hiro gets better soon!" Watchog called, holding Espurr's paw as he walked out the door.

 

"Oh, it was no problem." Nuzleaf responded. "Hiro, I reckon yer about ready to eat lunch?" Nuzleaf asked as they left. "Yeah, sure..." She replied, cheeks still burning from Espurr's hug.

 

 


	7. Healing

It had been a week since Hiro's accident. Aurora and Espurr had come to visit her every day since she had woken up, and her other classmates occasionally checked in on her. During that time, she had put no weight on her injured leg at all. It didn't hurt so much anymore, but it was still twisted at an akward angle, and she still couldn't move it.

She currently lie in her nest, weak light flitering through her window. She couldn't fall back to sleep, but she didn't want to wake Nuzleaf. She decided she would wait for him to wake up. She shuffled a bit, the cool almost winter air making her shiver.

She heard the rustling of straw from the other room, indicating Nuzleaf was waking up. After a while, she heard footsteps, and she saw Nuzleaf's silhouette in the entrance to her room. He stepped in further, the dim light allowing her to make out more of his features.

"Up all ready darlin'? I reckon it's a bit early." Nuzleaf asked upon seeing her bright amber eyes gazing up at him, reflecting the little light the room had. "I couldn't go back to sleep." Nuzleaf sat down beside Hiro in the straw, gently scooping her up and placing her in his lap.

"It's gettin' pretty cold, ain't it? Must be especialy troublin' for a fire type, I reckon." Nuzleaf spoke softly, stroking Hiro's fur. Hiro nodded. "I can't remember it being this cold. It was almost summer when I first came here." Nuzleaf stared off for a moment. "I can't believe that was seven months ago. I reckon we've both changed a lot since then." Nuzleaf spoke up after a while.

His expression transformed into one of guilt. "Back then I was jus'-" Nuzleaf began, when Hiro nudged him. "Stop." She said. "Stop what?" Nuzleaf asked. "Blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you. Everyone does."

Nuzleaf stared out at the lowering moon, teary eyed. "Kid..." He sighed. "It's not really all that... Tell ya what, why don't ya try and get some more shut-eye? The sun ain't even risen yet."

Hiro was feeling quite sleepy now. She closed her eyes thinking about how Nuzleaf _still_ hadn't forgiven himself, even after nearly everyone else had. She knew what he had been trying to say: _It's not that simple._

But it didn't have to be so complicated! _Sure, turning all those Pokemon to stone was terrible, but dark matter was controlling you! It wasn't your fault you decived me, either!_ Hiro thought frustratedly as her eye lids grew heavy, Nuzleaf making her feel even more sleepy by running his fingers through her fur while softly humming a nice tune. She was soon unable to keep her eyes open, and fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
When Hiro woke again, the early morning sun had risen. She was in her nest again, and caught sight of Nuzleaf in the other room of the house, preparing their breakfast. When he had finished putting Oran berries into bowls, he stepped into Hiro's room.

"Mornin' lil' Hiro!" Nuzleaf greeted her. "Good morning." She responded, yawning. She looked up at him, awaiting to be picked up. She tilted her head in confusion when he stood unmoving at the entrance. After a while, Nuzleaf spoke up. "Y'know, I talked to Audio earlier this mornin', and she reckons you should start tryin' to walk again."

Hiro looked up, eyes widened with shock. Had she heard right? Was she really going to start walking again? "course, I don't expect ya to be walkin' perfectly at first, you'll probably stumble a bunch, and I reckon it'll be pretty hard for ya to walk again after lyin' down for so long, but I'm here to help ya." Nuzleaf reassured her.

Excitement pricked through Hiro's pelt. _I'm finally going to walk again! I'll be able to play outside again, and, and go on expeditions, and... So many things!_ Hiro wagged her tail excitedly and looked up at Nuzleaf, smiling widely. "I wanna walk now!" she declared excitedly.

Nuzleaf chuckled. "That's the spirit! Just take it easy, okay kid?" Hiro over-enthusiasticly hauled herself up using her front paws, only to have them give way as she collapsed back into her nest with an "Oof". "Now what did I just say? Cause' I reckon I dun told ya to take it easy! I haven't even taken them bandages off yet." Nuzleaf scolded.

"Sorry." Hiro apologized. She waited patiently in her nest for him to unravel her bandage. Her leg always felt weird exposed when it had been wrapped up for so long. When he had finished, she gasped, eyes widening in shock. Up until now, she would always look away when Nuzleaf was cleaning her wound, but now she finally had a good look at it.

The first half of her leg, from her paw up, all the fur had fallen off, leaving nothing but patchy exposed skin. Several ugly scars ran across the second half of her leg. _It looks hideous!_ Hiro thought. She cringed away, unable to look at it any longer. She began to tear up, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Wassa' matter, kiddo?" Nuzleaf asked wiping her tears away. "My leg!" Hiro explained. "It's hideous!" Nuzleaf sighed. "Kid, no it ain't. I reckon it ain't even done healing, yet. So come on. Yer gonna get out of this nest, and yer gonna walk."

Hiro supposed walking could take her current trouble off her mind. She put all her weight on her three good legs, Nuzleaf holding a hand under her belly to steady her. And, with some effort, managed to stand on three legs. She took another look at her injured leg. It was coiled up, unable to touch the ground.

"Attagirl." Nuzleaf praised her as she managed to stand on her own. "Now try walking towards me." He instructed from the entrance to her room. Her legs were stiff, having not been used in many days. She gingerly held her front right paw up.

Hiro placed it down further in front of herself, bringing her front left paw beside it. She scooted her back right leg forward, close to the other two. She checked her position. As slow as it was, she had just successfully taken a step. Hope soared through her chest. If she could take a step, she could walk. If she could walk, she could play outside and do expeditions.

She repeated her previous method, and once again successfully took a step. "That's my girl!" Nuzleaf encouraged her, both pride and affection sparkling in his gaze. "Keep goin', yer almost there!" With determination fuled by Nuzleaf's praise, Hiro quickly lashed her front right paw forward, feeling it connect with the ground. She slid the other paw forward to meet it. She lifted her good back leg to set it down closer to the front legs.

As Hiro lifted it, her front legs gave way, buckling underneath of her. She groaned, lying on her belly in the middle of the floor. Nuzleaf hurried toward her, Helping her back on her feet. "Ya gotta take it slow, darlin'." he advised. "I reckon ya got a bit to eager back there and slipped. Let's try that again, nice and easy."

Hiro padded forward more slowly, shifting her weight evenly on each leg. She continued at this pace, Nuzleaf beside her the whole time, until she reached the main room. Hiro finnaly colapsed onto the floor in front of her bowl, flanks heaving and paws aching.

Hiro panted as Nuzleaf placed a bowl of water in front of her, which she lapped up quickly. She quickly tore through her oran berries, pausing breifly to lick the juice dripping from her muzzle. "Woah, slow down their kid!" Nuzleaf chuckled. "You don't wanna get a belly ache, I reckon?"

Hiro lept back onto her paws. She lifted her gaze to meet Nuzleaf's. "I wanna go outside!" Hiro declared, determination glittering in her gaze. Nuzleaf leaned down to stroke Hiro's head.

"Well, alright then!" Nuzleaf replied, walking beside her to the house entrance. "Let's go!" 


End file.
